She left
by ever-addict
Summary: Madison left Ephram and Delia. Ephram is lonely and sad, will he ever be okay?


Ephram felt numb. A week ago Madison had left. She had left Everwood and him. He had always known that it would come eventually, just. not so soon. Her band had gotten more and more successful, and had recently gotten a record deal. Now they all had left to New York. How ironic, he thought, now I'm in Everwood and she's in New York.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"It just won't work Ephram, me in NY, and you here. Please understand."  
  
"But can't you at least try? I mean, are you giving up so soon? I thought us meant something to you!"  
  
"Of course it did, but I won't have any time for you, I now have to concentrate on the band. You know how important my music is to me. And besides, it's not like this would have lasted forever!"  
  
"Oh, so now that's what it was to you? Some stupid fling with a naïve young boy?!"  
  
"No of course not, but."  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it anymore!! I thought we had something here, but apparently not. Well fine than, you leave, go on! I don't care anymore!!"  
  
"Ephram can't we end this on good terms?"  
  
"Well that would've been great, right? But you just blew that chance, so just leave! I don't want to see you anymore!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
And she had left. She had left him al alone standing in the kitchen, angry. He had been angry with her and it hurt. But it didn't hurt as much as the sadness that soon replaced the anger. The feeling that some part of him was missing was terrible. He had been sulking in his room for days. School had been a blur to him.  
  
Delia was hurt too, she was lonely now her best friend had left, and Ephram could see that. She was not as mad as he was, but that was because Madison hadn't blown her of like she had him.  
  
So now the both of them were lonely and sad. Most of the time they were just sitting in their rooms or watching television. It was like they didn't know what they had to do with their time now Madison had left. At least they found comfort in each other; they knew what the other was going through. Poor dad, he thought. He didn't quite know how to handle the situation. He tried to be there for them, but they didn't respond to that.  
  
Ephram was miserable. School was boring. At home there wasn't any comfort, just because nobody could cheer another one up. He didn't feel like hanging out with Bright. His situation was hopeless.  
  
He decided to go out for a walk. He put on his coat and walked. Everwood was beautiful in this time of year, he had to admit. Everything was snow- covered and you could see the also snow-covered mountains above everything. He breathed the crisp clean air and tried to empty his mind. He didn't want to think about her right now. For now he just wanted to lose this hollow and dark feeling, and enjoy his walk. He walked to the skating rink and sat down on a bench. He could see people skating and having fun. And he felt like he was standing on the outside looking to something he would never have.  
  
Suddenly somebody sat down next to him. He turned and saw it was Amy.  
  
"Hi Ephram"  
  
"Hi"  
  
When he looked at her he thought about before, before Madison. He thought about how different everything back then was. Better? He didn't know, just different.  
  
"So, long time no see" she said.  
  
"Yeah" he tried to think of something witty, some snark to make, he tried to smirk. But he discovered he couldn't. So he just looked down.  
  
"How have you been lately?"  
  
"Fine..." It wasn't a lie actually. He had been fine, but he wasn't anymore.  
  
"Really? I mean, I don't want to be rude. but, I heard."  
  
"You heard she left with the band, like the whole town did."  
  
"Yeah.I'm sorry."  
  
"Well you don't have to be, it's not like it's your fault."  
  
"I know. it's just, I know what you're going through, you know Tommy broke up with me last month. anyway. we could talk if you want."  
  
Silence  
  
He looked up to her and for the first time he looked her in her eyes.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey"  
  
She smiled, and he saw a spark in her eyes that hadn't been there for a long time. And he felt a vaguely familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He smiled back to her.  
  
On the ice he saw Delia skating with her group of friends, laughing.  
  
He turned back to Amy.  
  
"So do you wanna hang out?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
She smiled and they walked off together, holding eachother's hands. 


End file.
